


It Never Would Have Worked ::::)

by MindlessIdeologist



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindlessIdeologist/pseuds/MindlessIdeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short quickfire about Vriska and Kanaya</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Never Would Have Worked ::::)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short quickfire about Vriska and Kanaya

Bright sunlight glimpsed over a cliff in the dream bubble, a congregation of two memories. At the edge, with their legs swinging over the edge, sat two Alternians, silent under the bright sun. One alive, one dead, in perfect silence they stared along the landscape dragged from the cerulean-blood’s memory.   
The harsh Alternian sunlight shimmered across grass and entwined fingers, the Cerulean blood spoke first, “It never would have worked.”  
Kanaya started at Vriska’s speech, having grown used to the silence they sat in, too romantic to be platonic, too platonic to be romantic. It hovered somewhere in between, veiled with desperation and a hint of despair. Kanaya dropped her gaze from the horizon, to her lap; she laid her head on Vriska’s shoulder. “I Know.”

Translucent cerulean tears dropped from Vriska’s blank eyes. It had been a long time coming, of course, she had always been aware of Kanaya’s affections for her. Or at least when they were shoved in her face by about three of her friends, or enemies in Eridan’s case.   
She had even felt a flicker of guilt when she realised that she had exploited Vriska in order to aid her with Tavros’ seduction (which ended up going badly anyhow), and even more so when she’d hit the realisation that Kanaya had watched it first-hand.   
Vriska untangled her fingers from Kanaya’s, and placed the arm around her shoulders, issuing the loudest “Sorry.” She could muster past her tears. It was not Vriska’s general personality to reflect on her own character so badly, but since Tavros had fled, she had found herself slipping further and further into the spiral of self-loathing.  
“What For?”  
“For putting you through that.” More tears welled.  
“It’s Okay.” Kanaya understood exactly what Vriska was hitting at.   
“I don’t understand, why, though? Even Tavros got sick of me .” Kanaya thought out her answer carefully, slowly, “Because,” she began, “I Didn’t Fall For What You Were And How You Acted, I Fell For What I Knew You Could Be And The Hero In You.” Vriska cracked a smile.  
“Thanks.”  
“Though You Were Right.”  
“A8out?”  
“It Never Would Have Worked.”  
“The f8ed relationship.” Vriska stretched her arms up, Kanaya sat up to face her. “The seer, and the sylph.” Kanaya ghosted a smile at the thought of Rose. Vriska caught her gaze, “Just don’t forget me, when you and Rose and John cre8 your new universe.”  
“I Promise. I Will Not Forget You. We Will Not Forget You.”  
“Come 8ack 8efore you go?”  
“I Will Try.” Kanaya smiled, shooting a glance to the sky. The sun was setting, fast. “It Is Time For Me To Awaken. Goodbye, Vriska.”  
“Good8ye.”


End file.
